fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu S Class Trial Part 1: Tojima
Welcome to the first part of your S Class Trial to be promoted within Koma Inu. Below you will find a series of question that I want you to answer to the best of your ability. You will be notified of the time limit as it approaches closer via your communication lacrima. Your proctors, Samarra Inari and Nova, will be monitoring your progress and tally your point total at the end of the exam. Please read all questions carefully. You may now begin. 1. You are on a job where you are chasing after a mage who has been stealing from the people of Magnolia. You currently are in a foot race with him, and you are closing in fast. All of a sudden as you round the corner, you see the thief blast down a support beam that causes large planks to fall and pin down a child. The mother screams for someone to help her child. The thief is almost in your grasp though...what do you do? I would quickly cast a shadow prison trapping the thief before using a shadow tendrill to hold up the build in case it has become unstable while helping the child.The thief will not be able to escape.However,if i had to choose between the two the child would be the most logical choice.I could always search for the thief again but if that child were to die there would be no going back. 2. You are given a job with a team where you are expected to infiltrate and steal a document from inside a dark guild. You have no idea how many mages are inside the guild, and you have reason to believe that they know you are coming. You have the choice to wait until another day and potentially save the lives of you and your comrades; but you risk the chance of never obtaining the document you need. What do you do? Go in alone using my shadow magic to sneak by with ease while my team waited nearby in case i need their help.There must be a reason the documents are so important and in the hands of a dark guild it can't be anything good.We have to risk our lives to make sure the innocent aren't hurt. As mages of Koma Inu we knew what we were getting into.We are prepared to fight and die for those we hold dear. 3. What are the major types of magic? Caster,lost,and holder magic. 4. What are the most important skills, in your opinion, that a mage must possess? T'he strength to protect themself and those they care about and the courage to embody the ideas we hold close to our hearts.' 5. What are the moral principals that Koma Inu was founded on? Kindess,understanding and individuality 6. You are able to help some people, but unfortunately you can only do so by harming other people. The number of people harmed will always be 10 percent of those helped. In your opinion, is it justified to help those people? Does the actual number of people involved make any difference? For example, does it make a difference if you are helping ten people by harming one person rather than helping 100,000 people by harming 10,000 people? Sometimes sacrifices must be made.It is neither right or wrong.It's a tough question but it's not a foolish one.We must understand that we cannot save everyone,to try to do so will only serve to make sure that you save no one.All we can do is protect as many as we can even if it means others must be lost. 7. You are in front of a foe who is threatening to harm Koma Inu's guild members. He has the ability to copy your magical abilities in both power and ferocity. There is no one else around to help you. How do you proceed? Fight them to a stalemate or sacrifice myself if needed One must be willing to do whatever they have to in order to protect the ones we care deeply for. 8. You are given a situation where you are out on a dangerous job request with two of your other guild members. An incident happens where you are given an ultimatum: One must stay behind and risk their lives for the job to be completed and the other two to escape. How do you go about choosing who will stay? We think logically The strongest among us will stay and fight.To do any diffrent is foolish and would make their sacrifice meaningless. 9. Solve this riddle: Often now has my name been said, out of the dark I have you led. And for my sake you have shed tears, as I protect you through the years. I hold within knights and shadows, in me blow blizzards, rainstorms, and flames. You're lost without me, this is true, But I'd be nothing if not for you. What am I? .The heart.Which figurativly hold my ideas and morals.It has forced me to make tough decisions and holds many regret.The storms and flames are the strength of my ideas and how passionatly i believe in them.Without those ideas i would still be lost in darkness.It holds my will to fight for those i care about(my ability to become a "knight") but also holds within the shadows that still threaten to swallow me whole. 10. The final question will be given when you have completed all previous nine. Before I give the final question, there is a rule you must be aware of. You are free to choose to not be given the final question, that is your decision. However, if you choose not to take it, regardless of your answers to the other nine, both you and the person in the same room as you will be disqualified from the S Class Trials this year. But you both may participate again next time. Now, if you choose to take the question, but get it wrong, you be disqualified from the S Class Trials forever. You will never get a shot at becoming a guild ace or S Class ever again. Do you wish to be given the tenth question, yes or no? Yes,i will not allow myself to burden another in such a way.If i fail i will do so on my own. Congratulations on completing the first part of Koma Inu's S Class Trial! I hope your determination to succeed will carry you to the end of these challenges! You may be wondering what the tenth question is though...well you've already answered it! Your decision to continue and put your teammates before yourself, regardless of if you succeed, is what it means to be to be selfless. Your courage and strong will makes me proud to call you one of Koma Inu's guild members. You will receive notice of if you continue to the next challenge once all participants turn in their exams. SCORE: 54/60 points PASSED